An Unforgettable Summer
by SerenaTaylor9009
Summary: As the juniors at Forks High School start their summer, many changes take place that have been in the making for a while. EB, RE, JA. All Human. Rated M for language and maybe more. This isn't a good explanation.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I don't own any of this.**

**Hope you like this. It's really just about how some surprises-halarious ones hopefully and some serious ones too-make a group of old friends realize that they still need each other still even if they might have drifted apart.**

**Reviews are love.**

* * *

BPV

Today is going to be horrible. I wouldn't have usually thought this right after I wake up but because of the big storm last night, the electricity went out and apparently my alarm clock didn't come back on. I knew I shouldn't have trusted a stupid solar power clock in rainy Forks, Washington where it might be cloudless a hand full of days the whole year.

I thought Alice was going to call me before school too. I rolled off the bed, almost tripping and hitting my head on my desk on the way up. Why did I have to be such a klutz? I went to my chair where my phone was suppose to be charging.

Lucky for me it got a little power in it before the electricity went out. I flipped it open to see what time it was. Ugh, no wonder Alice hasn't called its 5:30 in the morning.

Its whatever, I just got up a little bit earlier than normal. Maybe I'll put a little effort into myself to make Alice happy, so when she calls I can surprise her.

Today was the last day of our junior year and I know that Alice would want me to look presentable. Especially since were going to Tyler's party tonight. I still cant believe that douche thought I would actually go as his date. I have been as nice as I can rejecting him but some how he still doesn't get the hint.

I got ready wearing some jeans from Abercrombie, a blue layered tank, with a boyfriend cardigan, with some cute black flats. I think Alice would approve. Just as I was finishing putting my hair in a pony tail Alice called.

"Bella, did I wake you up. I know you usually sleep a little later than this?"

"No, I actually woke up a while ago. My alarm wasn't working. I got dressed in something I think you might approve of too." My, my I am very chipper this morning.

"Awe Bella, I knew I trained you well. Now about tonight, me and Rosie picked up some dresses for all of us. Now I know that sigh, stop it. Tonight is the last party we are going to attend as juniors and your going to look hot. Oh I almost forgot, your staying at my house right? Rosie already said she is." I just rolled my eyes, of course Alice will win.

"Yeah I already asked Charlie he said it was okay. Your parents are still out of town right? Edwards not going to have some stupid after party is he? I mean if he is then we could just come to my house, Charlie is going to an over night fishing trip with Billy." Edward was known to throw after parties that were mainly just a bunch of skanks throwing themselves at him.

"Oh come on Bella, even if he was we would be in my room. I honestly don't know, but I think I heard him say that Emmett and Jasper were coming over and that was it. But why would it bother you anyways?" I hated when she did this, for some reason she thought I was secretly in love or lust with her brother, she hadn't decided which one yet. Its not my fault that she has some weird fantasy that we would end up together so me and her could be sisters in law. She needs to get over it because there is no way that is every going to happen.

* * *

**A/N Okay so if you didn't like it tell me, if you liked it or maybe even loved it tell me. **

**I really just wanna hear from people if they read it.**

**I will be doing truth or dare in a future chapter so it would be really cool if who ever reads this could suggest some truths and dares.**

**If I use them I will give you credit.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I don't own any of this.**

**Hope you enjoy. **

**Reviews are love.

* * *

  
**

BPV

When I reached the school, the parking lot was almost empty. I spotted the Volvo though and sighed. At least if I got here early Alice was here too. I parked my truck and started to look for Alice. After our phone conversation she seemed a little upset. I probably should check on her to make sure she isn't mad at me or something.

Even though I would never go through with her stupid plan, Edward is too much of a jerk since we got to high school. We use to all be best friends, the six of us, but after the boys started playing football and all the girls started recognizing them as more of a piece of meat than actual human beings, they started to ignore their friends. Meaning me, Alice, and Rosalie. But every time I reject Alice's little plan, she sort of holds it against me. She says its in the stars so I should just stop fighting it. I usually just ignore it and tell her to shove it. But today she seems to be really upset.

I finally spotted her sitting on a picnic table talking to Jasper. Wait, why is she talking to Jasper. She spotted me as I was approaching and as soon as she saw me she said something to Jasper, and he got up and left. This is weird.

"So Alice, why were you talking to Jasper Hale?" I asked as nonchalantly as I could. I was genuinely curious though.

"Why, we were just talking about tonight. I asked him of Edward's plan for tonight. that's all. But a better question you might of asked me was why do we look like twins?" And she started laughing. I looked down at my outfit, and then glanced at hers. They looked a little different but some how we managed to dress almost exactly the same today, maybe I was more than overly thought of what Alice might wear. God, everyone is probably gonna think we did this on purpose.

Just as we were walking into the school, Rosalie ran up to us. And much to my horror I saw what she was wearing.

"Oh shit, were all wearing the same clothes. Now this is too funny. No way is this gonna be a normal day." Alice said while laughing so hard that it was almost inaudible to understand what she just said.

I couldn't help but start laughing too. But Rosalie didn't seem as amused. "Guys this isn't funny. I was trying to dress down, and of course the one day I do Bella decides to wear something nice, and Alice doesn't wear something pink. How am I gonna go through the day knowing I don't look the hottest." I was almost on the floor from me laughing so hard. Rosalie is always so dramatic sometimes. Alice just turned to her and stuck out her tongue.

____________________________________

APV

I knew Bella wouldn't drop the Jasper subject if I didn't change the subject fast. I still couldn't believe he was talking to me at school. I told him never to do that, someone might get suspicious. I mean it wouldn't have been such a big deal if it weren't for my brother being his best friend. And his sister being my best friend, and well actually Bella too because I know she is going to feel betrayed that I've been keeping this from her. I don't really think Emmett is going to mind much. Yeah he is Jasper's best friend, but he is also my cousin and he isn't split into the two groups like the rest of them.

We weren't always like this, we use to always hang out. But somewhere along the line we just stopped. I always regretted that. Maybe if we were all still friends Bella and Edward would be together. I know their meant for each other, I don't understand why no one else can see it.

What is that noise? Shit. I must of gotten distracted. It's already 6:45, Bella and Rosalie will be here any minute to get ready. I hope Bella doesn't complain to much about her dress. It's going to look perfect.

"I'm coming, stop ringing the door bell." I opened the door to find Bella and Rosalie. Damn how long have they been waiting they look pissed. "I'm sorry guys I think I must of gotten distracted by something, come on in and hurry we don't have time to waste." I hope they don't stay like this long.

_______________________________________________________

BPV

Ugh, I've been knocking on this stupid door for the last five minutes. A car came zooming past the trees, of course Rosalie. Alice better hurry up, Rosalie won't stand for this shit.

"Hey Rose, Alice isn't answering for some reason. I've even tried calling her phone. Maybe we should just go around back or something?" I was trying to make sure it came out calm. No way was I letting her do my hair when she was pissed.

"God Bella why didn't you just ring the door bell? Sometimes I wonder about you?" Wow I feel stupid, yet happy. Rose is in a surprisingly good mood too. Something has to be up.

* * *

**A/N Would like to know if anyone is actually reading this or if you think its crap.**

**Review please, it helps motivate me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I do not own any of this.**

**Hope you enjoy this.**

**Reviews are love.

* * *

  
**

APV

When they finally came inside they seemed to calm down. Thank God, no way is it fun to play dress up with Bella when she is in a worse mood than normal.

"So you guys you ready for tonight. I'm so excited about it. Its our first party of the summer and of last of our junior year. Were always going to remember tonight." And with what I have in store for them that was a promise.

"Sure Alice whatever you say. So are you gonna tell me why we were out there banging on the door for ten minutes? Or will I have to guess because trust me you don't wanna know my guess." Bella seemed to want to bring up Jasper, crap. What am I gonna say because I was sort of thinking of him that's why I was distracted, oh I got it.

"Well Bella see it takes a few moments of meditation to actually be this cute all the time." What did I just say, that makes no sense. Oh well let them interpret it for themselves. They both just looked at me like I was crazy.

"Okay girls, no sit on my bed while I get the dresses. Rose hold down Bella if she tries running." She nodded her head. There is no way Bella isn't going to look perfect tonight.

BPV

When Alice said that I thought she was going a little over board. But then right after she said it my imagination went wild. What if she bought me something so short that she knew I would run. She wouldn't. But she would.

Alice came out of her closet that was the size of my room, probably bigger, carrying three garment bags. Her eyes were all big like they usually were when she was making me her Barbie doll. I just rolled my eyes at the memories.

"Now Bella don't get mad, me and Rosie were thinking of you when we went shopping. But we saw the perfect dress and well just look." She pulled the plastic off the dress. It was gorgeous. It was a dark blue that was shiny. It was a bubble dress that was strapless but the description doesn't give it credit. I almost started crying. I felt crazy. Alice and Rosie started to look worried.

"Oh no you guys its perfect, really." I got up and pulled them into a group hug. Wrong move, Alice's squeals almost made me deaf.

" I told you Rose she was gonna love it. You really have to stop doubting me." Rose just rolled her eyes, like we always do when Alice gets all proud of her self for something involving knowing everything.

_______________________________________

After a lot of primping and poking we were all finally dressed. Rosalie was in a killer red mini dress that seemed to suck to her body. But as always she looked like a goddess. Alice had on a really short hot pink dress that had layers making it poof out at the bottom, she looked like a little fairy. They some how convinced me to wear some heels with the dress. At first I was okay with it but once they said that I couldn't wear the heels with out the tights I almost regretted agreeing. But as always they knew right. The black tights made the dress look shorter though, and top it off with wearing four inch heels. At least I know I wont be looking the sluttish Ill leave that for Lauren.

It was already 8 o'clock by the time we were done. We probably should of already left but Alice said something about fashionably late. Whatever.

We were heading out the door when Alice told us to hold on. She came back dangling her car keys in her hand. Oh god not the Porsche too. Oh well if I'm gonna complain it will get me no where.

We made it to Tyler's in five minutes but it should of taken twenty. I hate the way Alice drives. As Alice parked we were already getting stares because of her car but once we all stepped out of the car I thought I was going to puke.

Everyone started whistling and yelling crap at us. God this is embarrassing. I knew I Must have been as red as a cherry. Why do I always let Alice win.

APV

When we got to Tyler's everyone was staring at my car. I knew it was a good idea to drive it. I love the attention I get from it. But when we stepped out of the car it was an all new kind of attention.

Bella looked like she wanted to puke and Rosalie being Rosalie just strutted her stuff. Me and Bella quickly followed. But what happened next I didn't expect. Once we stepped into the house everyone stopped. I even think the music stopped, their must be a DJ. I just smiled and started walking, I grabbed Bella's arm as I walked into the crowd. Rosalie just followed walking all seductively, what am I gonna do with that girl.

Everything got back to normal once we started walking. Their were whispers all around us. The girls were glaring and the boys looked like they had to control a problem. I let out a little giggle and Bella turned to look at me like she was on path of destruction. I knew that face, it wasn't good.

"What the hell Alice. Why did you do this to me? You know I hate everyone staring. I do admit I look good but come on." Ha she admitted she looked good. I knew it.

"Bella, whatever we look good, their not staring because were ugly. Their staring because they want to fuck us or are extremely jealous that all the boys are gonna go home tonight and jack off to the thought of us not their asses." I even amazed my self at how smug I sounded, but it shut her up. My next mission was to find Jasper I knew he was around here somewhere. I wasn't gonna risk talking to him but I wanted to show him what he gets later tonight.

BPV

Everyone was staring. I hated that and Alice knew that. I didn't think about it earlier, and I definitely didn't expect that reaction. But once we were inside I could feel all the eyes baring into my back.

Alice seemed like she was looking for someone, which I was right. She just didn't want to admit it. As we went to get a drink we passed by Jasper , Emmett, Edward and some skank that was all over Edward. But surprisingly he was telling her to get off. What is going on her.

As we passed them all three of their heads seemed like they were fixing to snap off their necks. I let out a little giggle and I could feel Alice shaking with quiet laughter.

Was this a plan to get their attention? No fucking way. If she tricked me into that she is dead.

* * *

**A/N Hoped you liked this chapter.**

**Please review it keeps me motivated.**

**Even if it is something bad to say.  
**


	4. Show Some Love

**A/N Okay so I hate to do this, but it's the only way I know if someone is reading or not.**

**I'm not gonna post more chapters until I have at least 2 reviews.**

**I'm not asking for a lot.**

**And than after I get those 2 I will post the new chapter.**

**Oh, and every chapter needs atleast one Review from now on or I won't post a new one. **

**That way I know if someone is still reading. **

**P.S. I am not doing this for recognition. **

**I'm doing this because its frustrating to see how many people read your story but you get no reviews.**

**I makes me feel as though it sucked so no one is going to continue reading if I post a new chapter. **


	5. Virus

**A/N Okay everyone, sorry for not updating like I promised. I know I did do some of the chapters for some of my stories though.**

**My computer has gotten a virus.**

**So I don't know when I will be able to update again.**

**But don't forget about the stories because I am scribbling away in notebooks writing the new chapters for all of my stories. **

**I hope this doesn't make any one upset, but I can't even get on my computer. **

**I had chapters completed and then my computer crashed. **

**I was pretty upset. **

**This is the thid computer in two years that I have lost everything randomly.**

**Please just remember my stories so when I do get them up I still have my wonderful readers to read them. **

**Thanks and Sorry**


End file.
